You're Drunk and I'm
by seestra
Summary: Will/Mac one shot. Takes place soon after the first season finale. Smut happens.


**Day one of my first newsroom hiatus is coming to a close and though it is only the first day, it hasn't been easy. So I thought that I would post this fanfic that I wrote a couple of weeks ago! I'm rather new to the fandom, I just started watching this summer but I assure you all I am very much in love. This is my first time in a while writing fanfiction and my absolute first time writing ~this kind of fanfiction, you feel me? I would appreciate any and all feedback/criticism. I hope you all like it! **

**PS. sorry that the spacing and indenting and shit is off currently word hates me**

"You're hot" stated Will, pressing the back of his hand to the underside of her chin.

"I am!" Mackenzie drunkenly declared, "I'm hot and I'm drunk! What a great time to be alive!" She thrust her fist in celebration, almost knocking over her fourth martini.

"No, I mean you are warm. Come on, let's go outside and get some air"

Will led a submissive Mackenzie by the hand to the dimly lit patio. At this point Will usually would have been a few drinks deep himself but with the stress from the hospital visit, Will knew that Mackenzie deserved the role of belligerent drunk for the night.

They stepped out into the warm evening air, Mackenzie clutched to the railing for stability while Will leaned beside her  
"I'm tired, Will" slurred Mac.  
"It's only 12:30 but I can get you a cab if..."  
"No, I'm tired of you hating me" she interrupted. Will went quiet. Sober Mac was rather blunt but she had nothing on the blatant honesty of Drunken Mackenzie.  
"I don't hate you. Come on, Mac. Of course I don't hate you, I couldn't hate you! I was upset with you, yeah. And on a regular basis you annoy the shit out of me but I have never hated you"

Mackenzie's deep lips twisted to the side, smudging her lipstick. She went to press her glass up to her mouth but Will pushed her arm aside, he wasn't going to let her hide behind the alcohol. Mackenzie felt goosebumps flood her skin as Will brushed her hand. A warm pressure grew in her chest, not from being drunk, but from being so close to him. She stood on tiptoe in her stocking feet- having abandoned her high heels at the beginning of the night- and kissed the corner of his mouth. It was such a tender moment for someone who had just been drunkenly beating up Jim with a pillow yelling something about rosebuds. He reached up and touched his skin where her lips rested only moments earlier. Will felt a lightness in his head and a heaviness in his chest, and he had not had a single drink.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked leaning into her question and almost tripping over her own feet.

"Mac, are you sure?" He had to ask. Of course he wanted to kiss her but he needed to make sure it was right."I mean, you're drunk and I..." Mac cut him off again, this time by pressing her lips against his forcibly. He did nothing to resist, he was sick of holding everything back. Maybe Mackenzie was right, maybe he had harboured feelings of hate against her, but only because he loved her. The betrayal had masked it but he had always loved her and he always would. Feeling her soft lips tug at his own while her hands framed his face was the best reminder he could have asked for.

The taste of him was intoxicating, more potent than any of the alcohol she had ingested that night. It made her nearsighted, everything else became blurred but his face, his touch clear and present. One of his hands pressed against the curve of her back, guiding her close while the other held a fistful of her hair away from her face. Mackenzie didn't like to be bossed around by anyone but she openly invited Will taking charge in this situation, especially since she currently had decreased fine motor skills.

_ "God!" _She thought to herself _"he got even better at this"_ His hand had moved from her back to cupping her ass. She strained her tip toed feet even more; she wanted to be as close as she could. Her hands trailed from his face to raking through his hair. They were antsy though, her hands couldn't stay in one place, she had to touch him all over, graze his arms and chest and waist... God, she needed him badly. She needed him closer, fuller, and more. She pulled from the kiss to speak only to have Will raise the blood on her pale neck with his mouth. Mackenzie moaned, he could still read her body like a book. She closed her eyes and let her hand hang back in breathless wonder.

Will stopped sucking on her neck to smile, lifting his head to look into her fluttering eyes, "Bedroom?"  
"Now" she agreed. He lifted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, there was no way he was going to let go of her even for a moment. He carried her from the patio to a thankfully empty house. Just as they were about to resume their kiss, they heard booted footsteps from the hall. Will swiftly set Mackenzie down but kept a hand cupping her ass.

Don emerged from around the corner, "Oh, there you guys are. The gang is headed out to a warehouse party in Tribeca with Neal's alt girl. You're more than welcome to come..."  
"No, thank you" Mackenzie said, maybe too eagerly.  
"Okay. Thanks for the party, Will. See ya on Monday." Before Don had even finished closing the door, Will had scooped Mackenzie back into his arms. This time as he had lifted her, the black cocktail dress she was wearing had bunched up to around her hips. As he slid his hands under her, he was shocked to discover he was touching bare flesh. This was the woman who consistently spent a third of her paycheck on fancy, matching lingerie with no underwear on. He leaned his head back from the kiss, with a look of disbelief

"Mackenzie, are you not-"  
"Wearing knickers?" She finished his sentence for him," no I'm not. I decided they were too much of a hassle about the same time as the heels." He dove back into her mouth, tangling his tongue up in hers, unbelievably turned on by how sexy she was. Mackenzie bit into his bottom lip one more time before they reached his room and with a single motion he put her down and turned her so his face pressed into her shoulder. She shivered as he kissed her and pulled down the zipper of her dress. It fell to her ankles and she turned to face Will completely naked. Somehow even though she was completely bare, with him she felt safe.

It had been so long since he had seen her like this, he forgot how to move, how to breathe, but with a touch of her fingers against his skin, it all came flooding back to him. Before he could travel back into her arms and run his hands all over her milky white skin, she stopped him with a palm to the chest.

"Now, Billy, I don't think this is fair. You have way too much clothing on. Let me fix that." She smiled cheekily. Her slender fingers began fumbling with the small blue buttons on his shirt. Will held in his laughter, knowing that her incompetence couldn't be contributed to her inebriation, she was just terrible with buttons. She successfully made it down the shirt though, moving along to his belt that she whipped off so her hands could slide under the waistband of his underwear.

"Better?" He grinned.  
"Much" she whispered leaning back into his lips.

With a hand on her waist, Will guided her down on the bed. She giggled and Will could see her stomach muscles clench and contract next to her scar. He wasn't going to bring it up though, not tonight. Tonight was about healing, not about tearing up old wounds. He began leaving a trail of kisses down her neck, to her abdomen, and then her hipbones. She couldn't help but gasp as he ventured further. Mackenzie's head turned into the fan of chestnut hair on the pillow as he left hot kisses along her opening. He met his rugged mouth with her folded pink lips. Fuck, he'd forgotten how good she tasted and by her whimpers it seemed that she had forgotten how skillfully he moved his tongue. He let his mouth envelop as much of her as he could while his tongue teased at her sensitive bud. Mackenzie clutched fistfuls of sheets while her teeth dug into her bottom lip. Will wanted nothing more than to rid her of any restraint and have her screaming his name. His mouth continued to suck and lick but he ran a finger down her slit and curled it inside her. Her hips rose of the bed and she let a moan escape her. His thick hands were meant for throwing footballs and strumming guitar strings though Mackenzie was one of the few that knew of their other talents. She was as tight as ever but wet enough that Will was able to slide a second finger in. He picked up a steady rhythm, fingers crooked inside her while his tongue drew circles around her clit. As his fingers thrust into her, her hips bucked desperately into him until she began to breathily say his name and he knew to increase his speed to finish her off. Afterwards, her head threw back and her chest rose with heavy breathing. Will began kissing his way back up to her face, his erection leaning on her stomach.

"I want you" she whispered away from him.

He broke away from sucking her nipples, "Pardon?" She turned and locked her eyes onto him "I want you, Will. I want you inside of me. Now." Mackenzie reached her hand down to his ass and guided him into her. She groaned, having forgotten how good it felt to have him inside, filling her. He placed his arms on either side of her so their lips could meet and their tongues could tangle as he thrust his length deeper into her. She was so hot and tight, Will could barely contain himself. He broke from the kiss to read her body, her eyes were pressed shut and the colour had risen in her cheeks, she was close. He angled his strokes to graze her clit and a few thrusts were all it took before he felt her walls clench around him.

"Oh my god! Billy!" She cried. Hearing Mackenzie scream his name in her shrill little accent was all it took to finish him. He rested his head to one side of her and she took to screaming into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around her tightly as he spilled into her and she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. They untangled themselves and lay next to each other in an all but silent room, just the sound of their breathing catching in the air. Mackenzie turned on her side, resting her head on Will's chest. She found warmth curled up next to him, their naked bodies pressing together. She had always felt weird after sex, awkward, uncomfortable, tired, or sick but this time she felt none of those things, she didn't even feel drunk. Mackenzie felt safe, she felt at home.


End file.
